The Babysitter
by KingXofXDanger
Summary: Ok so nobody told me I'd have to babysit a Praxian which shouldn't be half bad, but this is Prowl were talking about. Disclaimer: I own nothing Boohoo!


**Wow…my first fic. Please be nice to me! I thought using a character I liked in my first fic would be the way to go soooo yay!**

**Summary: Ok so nobody told me I'd have to baby-sit a Praxian which shouldn't be half bad but this is **_**Prowl **_**were talking about.**

_Eagle river, Alaska_

This is bull crap! What kind of cons attack Alaska!? there's nothing to **do **here, well except freeze your aft off and I don't think the cons would wanna do that. I don't think they'd want to do anything here.

Me and two others had been stationed in Alaska for 3 months and absolutely nothing has happened! well, I did see a moose, that counts for something right?

I stretched out on the makeshift berth which was no better than a slab of metal with legs. I had a book file in one servo and binoculars in the other, you know, in case I spot something (note the sarcasm).

I shivered. What? It was freezing! And not the good kind either. A small sigh passed my lips and I turned on my side. I had a poster on the other wall. It had a beach on it, sent to me by my femme friend at NEST base. Bitch.

I stared at the poster in longing, why can't I be stationed in Hawaii or the Caribbean? Maybe New Mexico? Ugh! Damn war! Damn Alaska!

Angrily I stood up and began to pace. Okay, we destroyed Big Megs right? So why are we worrying so much? Sure Stars is still out there but we can beat him and other rebels no sweat! Heck, _**I**_ could beat them. As much as I trust Prime, I don't think chilling with the humans is a good idea. They barely trust us. And I don't like their government, not one bit. Bunch of assholes.

I got to say I was surprised when prime told us a **human **killed the messed-up-in-the-helm tyrant, Surprised the fuck out of me.

I abruptly stopped pacing. Was that a ticking noise I just heard?

Now if my training taught me anything that would be a - **BOOM!**

Quickly I jumped under the poor excuse of a berth and covered my helm.

I stand corrected. Shit does happen in Alaska.

~*scene change*~

Sending me up to Alaska was not one of Optimus' best ideas, a soldier would have been perfect for the job, not a tactician.

Also, what about my door wings? They'll freeze!

Okay take a deep breath Prowl, no need to panic. There's some poor wounded soldier out there who needs your (and a select few's) help.

I sat quietly in Skyfire's cargo bay quietly, an unreadable mask on my face. this is just a rescue mission get in get out.

Why I'm needed I'll never know.

Skyfire hit turbulence and my door wings stiffened, I never liked flying after a incident as a youngling I've dreaded going on any type of aircraft.

And bots wonder why I don't like fliers. Skyfire doesn't count, one cant **not **like him.

During the ride I thought back to the first time I saw Earth, from space I had to admit it was beautiful. From the oceans to the wildlife I fell in love with this ball of dirt and water. Sure the dust and dirt in the intakes and transformation seams pisses me off but I still love it here.

Cant say as much for the humans though. It disgusts me how they kill the beauty around them. (I know I shouldn't be talking, you know Cybertron and all)

I glanced over at Ironhide who was polishing one of his (many) cannons, and then to Firstaid who came along as the medic was lightly dosing in his seat, Inferno, and then Sideswipe. I almost shot Prime when he ordered me to take him along. That menace has made my life the pit for vorns.

I glared darkly at Sideswipe from across the cargo bay.

"ETA: 20 minutes" Skyfire's voice came from all around us snapping Firstaid out of his nap and stopping me from glaring.

Ironhide, sideswipe, Firstaid and I all readied ourselves for the bitter cold of Alaska.

Skyfire landed roughly and opened his doors to a sight that made us all gasp. The forest was destroyed, the precious wood had been burned, bodies of dead animals lay scattered around, and parts of a bomb were strewn near a small used-to-be cabin.

"Who did this?" Firstaid whispered

I shook my head doesn't matter. Inferno! Put out the fire! Ironhide, sideswipe, and Firstaid help me look for any survivors!"


End file.
